Despite significant advices in therapy, cardiovascular disease remains the single most common cause of morbidity and mortality in the developed world. Thus, prevention of cardiovascular disorders such as myocardial infarction and stroke is an area of major public health importance. Currently, several risk factors for future cardiovascular disorders have been described and are in wide clinical use in the detection of individuals at high risk. Such screening tests include evaluations of total and HDL cholesterol levels. However, a large number of cardiovascular disorders occur in individuals with apparently low to moderate risk profiles, and our ability to identify such patients is limited. Moreover, accumulating data suggests that the beneficial effects of certain preventive and therapeutic treatments for patients at risk for or known to have cardiovascular disorders differs in magnitude among different patient groups. At this time, however, data describing diagnostic tests to determine whether certain therapies can be expected to be more or less effective are lacking.
Certain cardiovascular disorders, such as myocardial infarction and ischemic stroke, are associated with atherosclerosis. The mechanism of atherosclerosis is not well understood. While inflammation is hypothesized to play a role in the initiation and progression of atherosclerosis, clinical data have not established whether inflammation increases, or anti-inflammatory treatments decrease, the risk of cardiovascular disorders associated with atherosclerosis.
C-reactive protein is a marker for underlying systemic inflammation. Elevated levels of C-reactive protein have been described among patients with acute ischemia or myocardial infarction, and predict episodes of recurrent ischemia among those hospitalized with unstable angina. Further, plasma concentration of C-reactive protein is associated with risk of myocardial infarction among unhealthy patients, such as those with symptomatic angina pectoris. Plasma concentration of C-reactive protein also is associated with fatal, but not nonfatal, coronary heart disease among smokers with multiple risk factors for atherosclerosis. However, since levels of C-reactive protein increase following acute ischemia and are directly related to cigarette consumption, it has been uncertain whether statistical associations observed in these prior studies of acutely ill or high-risk populations are causal, are due to short-term inflammatory changes or are due to interrelations with other risk factors, in particular, smoking and hyperlipidemia.